leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.16
|Highlights = * Champion Update: * New skins: and * New Honor 5 rewards |Release = August , 2019 |Related = 9.16 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.15 |Next = V9.17 }} :''For the patch, see V9.16 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * (Honor 5 token) * (Honor 5 token) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Jade Paddlemar profileicon.png|Jade Paddlemar Jeweled Protector profileicon.png|Jeweled Protector Moontipped Hushtail profileicon.png|Moontipped Hushtail 3-Star Awesome profileicon.png|3-Star Awesome Dueling Spatulas profileicon.png|Dueling Spatulas Pass 2 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 2 Champion Pengu Portal Party profileicon.png|Pengu Portal Party Pirate's Bounty profileicon.png|Pirate's Bounty What's in the Box profileicon.png|What's in the Box Honor 5 2019 Medieval Twitch Chroma profileicon.png|Medieval Twitch Chroma Honor 5 2019 Grey Warwick Chroma profileicon.png|Grey Warwick Chroma League of Legends V9.16 Client ;Honor * Honor 5 capsule will contain a random emote or ward skin, as well as an Honor 5 token you can redeem for , , or one of the two new chromas if you already own the base skin. You don't need to own both skins before being able to pick a chroma for a skin you own. * This season only, your Honor 5 capsule will contain two Honor 5 tokens because we promised you two chromas this season, not one. * If you hit Honor 5 before 9.16 and already owned both and prior to getting your capsule, we'll add your two Honor 5 tokens directly to your account during patch 9.16. ;MatchmakingMoormann on TwitterMark Yetter on Twitter * Changes made to give high MMR players closer games with longer queue times. The average high MMR game got slightly better, but in the worst cases, teams are 1-2 divisions worth of MMR closer to each other (which means a better match). * We've also seen skill within a team get closer. In an average high mmr game, the lowest rated player is about half a division closer to the rest of the team than before, and in the worst cases, they're 2-3 divisions worth of MMR closer. * This also resulted in longer waits for games, though less than we would have expected. Seems like increases of 30 seconds on the low end to an extra 5 minutes on the high end. * We're going to keep making tweaks to make matchmaking better. At this point, teams are close enough that we think we'll get more improvements by focusing on Autofill. * Queues are a bit longer but lowest player should be - 3 divisions closer to the the highest than before. ;Ranked * Losing a game at 0 LP in Grandmaster or Challenger now demotes you to Diamond 1 with 75, 50, or 0 LP based on whether your MMR is higher than the Master cutoff, between the Master and Diamond 1 cutoffs, or lower than the Diamond 1 cutoff. Previously it demoted to Master, 0 LP. Game ;Items * Selling any stacking consumable item will no longer sell two of them at a time if there are more than one. Champion ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ; * ** No longer incorrectly displays a ranged indicator. ; * ** Tenacity increased to 30% at all ranks from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from 50% at all ranks. ; * ** Can no longer change the direction of Hop after transforming through before bouncing on a minion. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Slayer Jinx renamed to Zombie Slayer Jinx. ; * ** Now properly lowers cooldown while damaging enemy champions. ; * ** Increased bonus magic damage increased to from . ; * ** If she drops a dagger near a wall and then casts Shunpo so that she can blink to the other side of the wall, she now properly gets a reset on the ability. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Hitbox will no longer warp across the map when casting it. ; * ** Shield strength increased to from . ; * ** Now adds a revealed marker to the target, including stealthed targets. ; * ** Basic attack immediately following his Alpha Strike now properly grants an additional stack of or . ; * ** Missile visual effect now lasts the full duration. ** Indicator length increased. * ** Now properly triggers instead of granting only one stack while active. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 38 from 36. ** Base health increased to 585 from . ** Base mana increased to 275 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * ** Allies with Command: Protect on them will now see an indicator centered on her. ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Unbreakable Spear from the Artisan of War. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , and . *** Slayer Pantheon renamed to Zombie Slayer Pantheon. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 175 from 150. ** Base armor increased to 40 from 37. ** Base health increased to 580 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 8. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 87. * (Innate) ** Pantheon gains a stack when he lands a basic attack or casts an ability, up to a maximum of 5. At 5 stacks, Pantheon's next basic ability consume the stacks to gain additional effects. ** Pantheon gains full stacks upon starting the game and upon respawning. * (Q) ** Pantheon for up to 4 seconds, increasing Comet Spear's range while being by 10%. ** Pantheon his spear, dealing to all enemies hit, increased to against enemies below , and with the total damage reduced to 50% against enemies beyond the first. ** Releasing the ability within seconds causes Pantheon to instead thrust his spear, dealing to all enemies hit and 50% of Comet Spear's cooldown. ** If Pantheon is interrupted during the charge, or the charge completes without reactivation, Comet Spear is cancelled and the ability is put on full cooldown but refunds }}. Comet Spear's total damage is reduced by 10% against and by 15% against . ** :}} Deals an additional , affected by the previous damage reductions, to all enemies hit and them by % for seconds. ** 40. ** seconds. ** . ** 120. ** 1500. * (W) ** Pantheon to the target enemy unit, dealing them and them for 1 second. ** :}} Pantheon's next basic attack within 4 seconds strikes his target 3 times, dealing per hit, up to . Each hit applies on-hit effects. ** The ability can be dodged if the target moves 800 units away. ** 55. ** seconds. ** 600. * (E) ** Pantheon braces his shield for seconds in the target direction while striking in a cone, during which he is slowed for between }} based on his movement direction relative to the shield's facing direction. Aegis Assault cannot be interrupted by crowd control. ** For the duration, Pantheon is against damage dealt by enemies in the target direction, and deals over the duration| }}% AD}} every seconds}} to all enemies struck, reduced by 50% against , and by }}% against . ** At the end of the duration or upon reactivation after seconds, Pantheon slams with his shield after a second delay, dealing . ** :}} Aegis Assault's duration is increased to seconds, dealing }}% AD}} over the duration| }}% AD}} every seconds}}. ** 80. ** seconds. ** 400. * ® ** Pantheon for 2 seconds to leap high into the air, then marks and reveals his destination before crashing down along the target area seconds later. He remains until the landing is complete. ** The landing deals , decreased by up to 50% at the edges of the area. ** Grand Starfall instantly readies . ** Grand Starfall's is reduced to 30 seconds if the channel is interrupted or canceled. ** 100. ** seconds. ** 5500 / . ** 450. ** 125. ; * ** and activates properly when she casts Heroic Charge in specific combos. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Bonus armor changed to 10 from 20 . ** Bonus magic resistance changed to 10 from 20 . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Increased health ratio increased to % of his target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 330 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Bonus stats increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 330 from . ** Base health increased to 545 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 8 from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from ** No longer deals 20% reduced damage against monsters. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** The detonation now deals 45% reduced damage to monsters. * ** Now properly heals himself when casting a Hijacked from . ; * ** bonus champion damage increased to 25% from 15%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 345. * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** Is no longer able to cast Ambush without consuming any mana 3 seconds after its cooldown resets when an enemy champion dies from his . ; * ** Basic attacks now properly spawn feathers behind her target and not around her. ; * ** Empowered base damage reduced to from . ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Health ratio reduced to from . * Mana ratio reduced to from . * Manaless health ratio reduced to from * Healing duration reduced to 5 seconds from 15. Runes ; * Biscuit received at (2:00, 4:00 and 6:00) from (3:00, 6:00, 9:00 and 12,00). * Increase to maximum mana increased to 50 from 40. Howling Abyss ;Map-specific balancing * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from +6%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -6% from -5%. ** Increases incoming damage by 6%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from +5%. * ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from +5%. Bots * Bot removed. Hotfixes August 14th Hotfix ; * ** Now properly breaks his stealth when he uses his , , and . August 15th Hotfix ; * ** No longer deals 15% reduced damage against monsters. * ** Reduced damage against non-epic monsters reduced to 15% from }}%. August 16th Hotfix ; * ** Stun range now matches the legacy stun range. Unavoidable with most dashes, Flashes, and blinks, but with some exceptions. References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes